


Feels Like Heaven

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you go to your best friend Sam Wilson for help after you've finally had enough for your husband's abuse.





	Feels Like Heaven

“He’d kill me if he knew I was here,” you couldn’t help but to look over your shoulder for your abusive husband. Hell, the man probably had eyes all over this place without your knowledge. “I’m sure of it, Sammy.”

Sam’s brown eyes held sympathy as he reached out and squeezes your hand gently. “I’ll have Tony’s answer by five o’clock. I’m sorry it’s taking so long.”

“It hurts, Sam.” You confessed, flinching as he dabbed at your cheek bone where you were positive a bruise had been blotched across the surface.

“I’m not saying you’ll be okay,” he spoke slowly as he leaned away from you. “But I can promise that  Tony will handle Brock for you.”

“What if he doesn’t?” You asked. “What if the man refuses to help me because Brock’s too powerful for his own good. He owns the entire city, Sam!”

“Wait until the media hears about the abuse you went through under his wing,” Sam smirked, though he was still cautious.

You thought back to your drunken husband, Brock Rumlow the night before. You’d just gotten out of the shower and walked into your shared bedroom and sat down on the bed. You’d just removed your towle and tossed it onto the bed. You heard him coming home from the living room and called to him that his dinner was left on the kitchen table.

But he didn’t go to the kitchen, he stormed into your bedroom and roughly smacked you across the face, causing you to cry out in a mixture of emotions. He called you names and hit you in every spot he could reach as you toppled backward onto the bed with him on top of you.

You’d only managed to sprint away from him when you had gripped the lamp on the bedside table and cracked him across the temple with it, causing him to fall lopsided on the bed next to you.

He was a very loving man when he wasn’t drunk off his wits. But once he’d had a sip of alcohol, his demeanor changed. He was almost the real life incarnation of Dr.Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. It was a terrifying thought to whenever you heard him walking into your house after he’d come home from a rough day dealing with politicians or other gang leaders across the state,

You know you should have left him a long time ago. But threatts of dismembering your family had caused you to stay. You’d be dead with the first night if he’d caught you. Which is exactly why you couldn’t stop looking over your shoulder even now as you sat tinh comfort of Sam’s pub as he awaited for the phone call that would determine whether or not you’d be free for life.

“I’m terrified he’s going to find me before Tony calls you back.” you admitted, swirling a finger in the glass of water in front of you. “What if this man refuses my help?”

“Rhodey explained to him the severity of the situation.” Sam said. “He’s in a meeting with the mayor of the city, but he should be getting  out any minute now.” He glanced at the clock for a minute before returning his gaze to you.

Another  hour passed and then another until finally Sam’s phone rang out in the deep silence that surrounded the bar.

“Mr. Stark.” Sam greeted as he placed the phone between his ear and shoulder. “Any news?” He listened for a moment, a grimace forming on his face before a grin replaced it within a second. “Yes, sir. I will have her arrive tomorrow morning; nine.” He hung the phone up and a bright smile spread across his handsome face. “You’re comin’ home with me tonight. He’ll pick you up at my place bright and early tomorrow morning to get all the details.”

You nodded, inhaling a deep breath before releasing it slowly. Fear clouded your mind, even though you knew Brock would get what he deserved. If Tony didn’t help, you knew several people who would willingly go to prison in order to protect you.

You’d kept the abuse from Brock a secret from you friends until one day, Sam had walked into your room unexpectedly when you were on the verge of covering your bruises in the back room of the bar where you worked for him.

He was completely outraged to find that Brock was laying his hands on you, after he’d told Sam he would treat you with utmost respect. He swore he’d make the man pay for his abuse and harm to you. So, he’d got in contact with a great friend of his own, James Rhodes and had formulated a meeting with the mobster king, Anthony Stark.

And that is why you were waiting around Sam’s bar. You’d been on the edge of your nails waiting for a phone call from someone informing you if Anthony had accepted your troubles or not.

He agreed to meet with you. And from then on, he’d decide on if it was worth the help.


End file.
